


Denkmal

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's hands challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denkmal

Willow's hands had touched many things.

Stakes.

Xander's bowtie and the back of his head as they kissed.

Frogs (yerk!), various demons, dissection tools and chemicals.

The dirt of her friend's grave, the wiring in several robots, the blood of a baby deer.

Oz.

Tara.

Herbs and spices. Knives and forks and dirty laundry.

School books, demon codices, old musty books whose insides held the deep secrets of the future.

Computer keyboards, chess pieces, protractors and compasses.

The inside of Glory's mind. The inside of Rack's.

Nothing hurt as much as the smooth cool rock she placed on Tara's grave.


End file.
